Past vs Future
by nshawol566
Summary: "In our time (Future) Kurokocchi doesn't exist…"/"What do you mean by that, Kise?"/ Suddenly the atmosphere around them become thick/ "You've got to be kidding me, right!"/ "The future without Tet-chan… isn't future… it's a nightmare…"/ Battle-Fic. Past vs Future/Kuroxall
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. I'm not a new Auhtor, but.. for English Language.. yes. So I'm apologize if there some mistakes, for the sentences, grammar, or the words I used.**_

_**So.. here the summary :**_

"_**In our time (Future) Kurokocchi doesn't exist…"/"What do you mean by that, Kise?"/ Suddenly the atmosphere around them become thick/ "You've got to be kidding me, right?!"/**_ "_**The future without Tet-chan… isn't future… it's a nightmare…"/ Battle-Fic. Past vs Future**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Huwaaaah!" Riko yelled as loud as she could. Releasing all the burden from her mind. "Glad to be here, ne, Minna?" She stared at the boys behind her, who strangely become very quiet since the begin they're arrived at that place.

"Uhm! This nice, kantoku! All of us take a break for while from the routine… then went to the beach!" Kiyoshi lift one of his hand to the air.

"Yeeaah! And besides… we will stay in the villa for the next three days!" Izuki jumps several time. Can't hide his excitement.

"Too bad… for the rest of us couldn't tag along.. with us…" Kiyoshi let a small sighed.

Hyuuga nodded for his response " Mitobe and Koganei has their own business, the trio freshman said they must help Furihata for his remedial, and Tsucida caught a cold.." Hyuuga shook his head lightly.

"Stop it the two of you!" Riko smacked both the captain and the iron heart head "We should be happy right now! It for your own good! You will have a match next week, and this will be your opportunity to regain your stamina…" Riko gave them her soft smile "… I just want the all of you takes some day-off…"

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi staring at each other before replied Riko smile "Osu!"

"Anou… Minna…" Izuki tried to get their attention ".. I think .. 'the happy atmosphere' is not appeared for them…" Izuki pointed towards the duo of light and shadow, that remain silent. For the shadow.. is just the usual attitude that he's not talking more often, but for the light? Its not normal, because he usually talked like a train that not incessantly. And… what is that? There some gloomy aura coming out from that red-headed boy.

"Kagami-kun? Is there any problem..?" Riko asked one of her junior.

Kagami take a deep breath for a while "I knew it kantoku… you did this.. for our team…" Riko nodded "…so…" Kagami give a glanced to several peoples that so familiar for him.

"WHY THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES ( and their sidekicks) CAME ALONG WITH US..!" Kagami yelled while his hand pointed towards the rainbow heads who be in process unpacked their things.

"Ahaha…" Riko let a small laughed. She saw that Aomine and Momoi spread out the mat, Kise, Kasamatsu and Takao helped each other for the meals they bought, Akashi and Midorima prepared them self for playing shogi—even their in the beach right now. Murasakibara who-very busy looking for a food counter. Then… Himuro waving his hand toward them.

"Uhmm… I'm still not see the problem, Kagami-kun…"

"Eeeh…?! Geez.. Tatsuya really isn't problem for me… but for the rest of them? That's rainbow creatures… their will make a lot of problems for us!" Kagami pull out his own hair, frustrated. "Our holiday becoming a nightmare..!"

_**JLEB!**_

"KUROKO, TEME!" Kagami gave Kuroko his death-glared after he made his ribs felt broken into several pieces.

Kuroko shook his head "You're noisy , Bakagami-kun" He's frowned.

"You…!"

Kagami intended to smack or maybe… crushing Kuroko head, until the annoying model and the big boobs girl running toward them and hoofed the phantom player, and now… they laying on the sand.

"Kurokocchi~ Kurokocchi~" Kise rubbing his cheek with Kuroko.

"Tetsuu-kuun~" Momoi unwilling to realising her grip around Kuroko neck, and made the baby blue hair boy couldn't take a breath for his ownself.

"Nah! Kantoku! Look at this ruckus! This is what I meant!"

"Tsk. You just being jealous because you couldn't played with Kuroko, ne, Kagami?"

"Yes you ri— I'm not! Hyuuga-senpai!" Kagami denies. But he felt the cheeks of his heated up.

"Oi Kise! What are you doing?" Kasamatsu suddenly appeared and smacked the model head "… be such a good kouhai, would you?"

"Ittai-ssuyooo~ senpai~"

"Yo, Tetsu. Opponent me on playing beach ball" Aomine pushed the pink hair girl and made her fallen into the sand twice. This make a chance for him to swung his arm around Kuroko small figure. "Domo, Aomine-kun"

"Hey you! The blacky-man-that-unlogicaly-alive!" Kagami pointed his finger directly toward Aomine face.

"What do want, bastard?"

"Let's make a match one-on-one with me!" Kagami lift his thumb up and turn it down "I'm going to make you suffer like the old time on the court… huh… IN YOUR FACE!" He gave Aomine a wide grin.

"Hah…" Himuro massaged his temple, right after he saw Kagami and Aomine begin to collided their forehead. "Taiga… you unfortunately the childish one…"

"Muro-chin~ I bought you some vanilla ice-cream" Murasakibara handed the ice-cream to Himuro "Sankyu.. Atsushi…"

"You bought three ice, cream?" Himuro asked him while unwraping the ice-cream "Um.." Murasakibara only nodded his head.

"Are you gonna eat that two ice-creams in the same time, Murasakibara? You will got stomachache" Takao suddenly go trhough into the conversation. Actually it was some code, so that Murasakibara want to give one of his ice-cream for him. But, unlucky for him, that colossial Titan not understand.

"Iee.." Murasakibara shook his head.

"Huh? Then for whom, Atsushi…?" Akashi suddenly appeared behind the giant purple hair boy with Midorima.

"This one for.." Murasakibara looking around, he searching for a certain blue hair boy that sometimes invisible to be seen by others. When he finally got the spot where the small figure stood, he walked directly to him, and without any caution, Murasakibara put the Ice-cream into Kuroko's mouth. And made the boy escaped a small yelp because felt the sudden cold and sweet taste in his mouth.

The small yelped made several heads turn and staring straight at the small boy.

"….."

Just… what the hell did their eyes catched! Such an erotic sight!

They saw, half of Kuroko face covered with white cream. Slowly.. they saw the edge of Kuroko tounge, started to licking the cream on the corner of his lip. Then.. the tongue of Kuroko's dancing to all the surface of his lips, leave some transparent liquid, for the spot his tounge pass by.

That short scene already made the others mind go wild.

'_That's..That's… seem so wrooonggg..! Kurokocchi!'_ Kise covered his face with both of his hand. His face really could steaming some egg now, because of the high heat.

'_SHIT! MY NOSE…!'_ The former and the current light of Kuroko pinched their nose, prevent the blood that could out any time.

'_T-Tetsuu-kuuun…! I should record this moment..!'_ Momoi bring out her phone and begin took some pictures. Riko realiaze what Momoi are doing then whisper in her ear _'Sending that to me.. after you done, we must shared that rare moment…'_

Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Izuki only staring at Kuroko with a dumbest face their ever made for the entire life. And.. was that..? The three senpai's are drolling?

Kasamatsu didn't realized what have he done with the beautiful model. He pull out the blond hair of Kise. Kise just crying out loud and screamed "Senpai! Senpai! I'm gonna be the first model with no hair-ssu! STOPE-SSU!"

Takao swear to God that he couldn't blink or take his eyes off of Kuroko, even just for a while!

'_Th-This.. the sweetest, adorable, erotic, beautiful, and horny sight I ever seen!'_ Just ignored the OOC-ness of Tsundere-sama. The importantly… the last word.

'_Ugh… I knew it. Someday that small boy.. could make all of us turn into beasts, who will chasing him, and keep it for our ownself'_ Himuro admit if Kuroko gave a bad influence for his heart and mind. He just.. couldn't remove Kuroko face from his mind now!

'_They're dare to stared my Tetsuya for so long… I will give them the nicest presents ever…just prepared… you guys…'_ The demonic soul of Akashi already come back to murder peoples.

This.. will… be a long holiday.

Not to mention, the adventure that lies in front of them.

**.**

**.**

**Past VS Future**

**Genre(s) : Humor, Angst, Family, Little bit Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Past-Future story.**

**Pairing : All x Kuro **

**Note: Battle between KnB chara in the past Versus KnB chara In the future, all of them fight for Kuroko.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-kun.. thank you for let us.. in.. to your family villa.." Riko gave her super-duper-mega-spectacular-extrim-sweetest smile with the blink-blink background to The king of satanic-emperor-demon-death angel-short man-powerful-eternity life. Shorten-Akashi Seijurou.

"Ah… Of course Aida-san.." Akashi reply her smile with another soft smile of him, and bring goosebump for the others. Even Kuroko hide his self behind Kagami.

"Psst… so.. that's the reason why Riko bring GoM with us…" Hyuuga whispered to Izuki and Kiyoshi. They're just nodded their head, understood the situation.

"Anou .. Akashi-kun.." Kuroko suddenly raised his hand. "Yes.. Tetsuya? Is there any problem?"

Kuroko shook his head "Nope, Akashi-kun. I just want to ask you… where's the toilet?" Asked Kuroko while he put his index finger on the corner of his right cheek, and rubbing it. Feeling shy to the sudden uncommon question, in this kind of situation.

'Ah… what a nice face you've made, Tetsuya..'

"You can go to that hall over there, then turn right. The toilet is the corner of that hall" Akashi explained to him for the direction.

Kuroko nodded, and take a steps to the toilet. When he almost disappear behind the hall wall, Akashi called him and made him pop out his head behind the wall. The others just gave the response of the 'cute sight' in front of them with 'Ah~' or 'Moe~' even 'Crack' that's for the megane.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Do you want me to accompany you..?"

The others just stared at Akashi like 'What did you just say… dwarf?'

Kuroko seem surprised too,by Akashi question, but he could hide that. "N-Nah.. Akashi-kun. I'm not child anymore..' And after that, Kuroko already disappeared from their sight.

"So.. Akashi, where's maid, butler, or… the housekeeper of yours?" Midorima asked him, while adjust his glasses. The others realize too that, its quite silent in Akashi's villa.

"Hmm.. because this is holiday for us, I'm afraid that my peoples could make all of you not feeling comfortable, so I sent them back. Just… really… make yourself like in your own home" Akashi gave them a small smile.

For a while they're changed the tittle of 'demonic' of Akashi with 'Angelic'.

The one thing they don't even know, they're not the only one in this huge villa.

Some peoples are spying on them.

In the second floor of the villa, several peoples, hidden behind hall wall, sometimes they're pop out their head just to looked the situation on the first floor, where the group of basketball player in the mid of being busy by picking up who-with-who to be a roommate.

"Did you guys—!" Someone with light red-headed cut the sentences of blond hair man "—Yes we saw it too.."

"Kuroko…"The other red-headed man, clutching his fist.

"Ugh.. my tears flowing down now…" One of woman started to cried.

"Stop the tears, would you..? Everything gonna be alright, we will meet him soon" Another woman gave her a patted on the back.

"Just.. how long we should hide in this place?" Asked the tallest man in the group.

"Patient…"

"Hah… Tetsu.. I …"

"That's enough.. you don't have to blamed your self anymore. Its not your fault"

"Where's the little Tet-chan go?"

"You didn't saw it? He went to the bathroom"

"So.. its just them?"

"I think… this is our time" The others staring at the light red-headed man, he gave them signal to go down to the first floor. He took the first step, and the others following him behind.

"Why … I can't be in one room with Kurokocchi-ssu?!"

"Because I'll be the one who sleep with Tetsu-kun!"

"Momoi… that sounds so wrong-nanodayo…"

"So, what.. Midorin?! "

"Nah.. Shin-chan only hide his feeling.. " Takao elbowing the Midorima arm "…You wanted sleep with Kuroko-kun too, aren't you?" Takao gave him a smirk.

"N-Nope! Of course not! The hell are you talking about, BAKAO?!"

"Just shut up you guys! I'll be Kuroko roommate! As long as I'm his current light!" Kagami pushed all the peoples from the center.

"Tsk. Why you always bringing that subject Bakagami..,.." Aomine gave Kagami his glared "I'll be the one with Tetsu. That's the end of this ruckus"

"Nooo way, dark man!"

"What did you just say, asshole?! You dare to fight me, the one that actually more skilled than you!"

"Mine-chin~ if you angry like that… your skin more darker than before~"

"This not related with skin, Murasakibara!"

"Maa-Maa~ everyone seems so happy~" Hyuuga smacked Kiyoshi head "They're not, d'aho! They're fighting over for Kuroko's roommate!"

"Eh…They're…? I thought they're being lovey-dovey with each other. Ah look! Kagami and Aomine hugged each other tightly!" Kiyoshi pointed toward Kagami and Aomine .

"It wrestling, Teppei!" Riko realising a deep sighed.

"Is that so..? I'll join too then!"

"NO! KIYOSHI/TEPPEI!"

"This topic about Tetsuya, sure… have no end.." Akashi shook his head. His beloved one of course always amazed him.

Suddenly…

The group of basketball player, heard some of peoples clapped their hand. The group turn their heads to the stairs, their eyes bulged out. What the—!

"H-Hey.. everyone.. please answer me, if the all of you, saw it too…"Himuro couldn't believed his eyes anymore.

"Y-Yeah.. Tatsuya.. no need to be afraid—alone, because.. all of us AFRAID!" Kagami yelled when one of them, waved his hand to them.

The group took back steps when the new faces keep moving forward, so that they could face to face with them. The only thing that they're afraid is… why this peoples face its so similar to them self!

"Why.. you guys, seems so afraid to us..?" One of man looks like Akashi—a lot, speaked. "No need to worry with yourself.." Gasped heard everywere.

"Don't tell me… you guys.." Akashi narrowed his eyes, looks so suspicious.

"Yes. Akashi Seijurou… I'm is yourself. I'm from the future" Akashi from future gave them a smile, then spread his arm "…all of us, from the future"

_**This the explanation :**_

**Bold **for the future chara

Normal for the present chara

"NANI?!" They screamed on top of their lungs. It was a joke, right?

"If all of you.. thinking it was a joke… is not" **Akashi **from the future instantly made them shut their mouth.

"B-But… How..?" Aomine already stuttered, this kind of situation commonly he only seen on tv, but now.. what the heck?

"Aominecchi… we came from the future by **Midorimacchi** time machine-ssu" **Kise** answer to Aomine question.

"WAAA! THAT BLOND HAIR MAN COPYING ME! HELP ME KASAMATSU-SENPAI!" Kise whined.

"The hell, Kise? Stop pulling my shirt!" Kasamatsu forced Kise to realising his grip from his shirt.

"Looked **Kise**, that's your face when you're being a such annoying person in the universe" **Kasamatsu** frowned while whispered to **Kise**.

"Ahaha… it have been a while ne, senpai?" **Kise** smile sheepishly.

"Woaah, look at this little tiger~ you look so cute~" **Aomine **from future started to mocking Kagami, he's even pinched the red-headed boy cheeks, and got glared from him.

"And… who is this, dark boy~ your appearance unfortunately same in the future" **Kagami** from the future don't want to losing his chance to teased his rival past figure. Aomine just snorted, geez… sure Kagami and Aomine happy that their figure in the future are so stunning even for their ownself, with that built of them, the sexy face they've, the messy hair, but… this kind of attitude from their own future self is.. really annoying them.

"**Aomine, Taiga**.. that's rude…" **Himuro** signaled them to stop whatever they're doing.** Himuro** felt someone watching him for the begin, and turning his head, only found his past figure stared at him with the intensed gaze.

"Shin-chan! My little Shin-chan!" **Takao** run to Midorima side and ruffled his head "Oh My! Shin-chan! You're so cute! Look at that grumpy face of yours~!" Midorima really want to punch this **Takao** so badly.

Takao with the other side just keeping his mouth shut, with both of his hand, so that not a single laugh escaped from his mouth.

"You want to laugh, aren't you… Bakao?"** Midorima** appeared beside him. Takao already gave all his strength to shut his mouth but with the future **Midorima** suddenly appeared beside him—with grumpy face, he can't helped it anymore… "BUWAHAHAHA! SHIN-CHAN! YOUR GRUMPY FACE ISN'T CHANGED AFTER ALL!" Takao burst into laughter.

"That's true right?" **Takao** look at himself in the past.

"Absolutely… yes" Answer the present Takao, so then their laughing so hard together.

"**Tako-chin** being a jerk… poor **Mido-chin**…"** Murasakibara** shook his head still eating his snacks.

"What's that? New flavor of maiubou?" Murasakibara step closer to him. "Umm? Yes… do you want some… I will give it all to you. Because you're me after all.." **Murasakibara **shared half of his snacks.

"Thanks, me…"

"No prob. me.."

"Hai, You must be me in the future!" Kiyoshi greet the future figure of himself. "Yup! And you're must be me in the past!" **Kiyoshi** grab his hand, and started shake it.

"And… the two of us… must be…" Their exchanged some glance "…KIYOSHI TEPPEI!" They're both chuckled to themself.

"Teppei being an idiot like used to be.." Riko shook her head not belief, the future Teppei don't have any different like the past.

"I know what you're feeling… but you must accepted, his your best friend, after all" **Riko **smiled at her past figure. "Yeah…" Actually Riko amazed at herself, her hair not short anymore. Her hair looks like Momoi's with brown color. And her body wow… did her boobs growing big? Yes!

"I'm so…" Hyuuga staring at himself in the future. **Hyuuga **raised one of his eyebrows "…HANDSOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" Hyuuga started cried out of his happiness. **Hyuuga** from future just patted his back ".. I knew… I'm handsome…thanks… "

"Ah,** Hyuuga** started to boasting …" **Izuki** gave him a not interested face.

"Yeah… such a big mouth…" Add Izuki from the past.

"Um… hei… you seems the only one who had a long face.. what's wrong?" Momoi patted the back of future herself.

"Uh.. ugh.." **Momoi **rub his swollen eyes with her hand, tried to removed the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"I-I'm okay…" **Momoi** than looked at herself in the past "…You still have enough time…"

"What…?"

**Momoi** grip her shoulder "Why you…! Changed your time with me please! I want to be in this time!" Suddenlly her grip become more and more tight. And she started screaming like a mad woman. "I just want to be by his side, please!"

"**Satsuki!** Not again!" **Aomine** run to her side, and pulling her far away from the other Momoi. "Ouch!" Momoi let out yelp after she fallen to the ground, the others running out their feet to her side "Are you okey , Momoi?" Kiyoshi the one closet by her, helping her to stand up.

"H-Hai.. senpai… arigatou…" Momoi body started to shake in feared of herself future.

"Hey, what have she done to our Momoi!" Kagami yelled at them.

"Its not of your business!" **Aomine** yelled back.

"You're our future become , how could... we don't have a business of yours problem?" Akashi asked and shut **Aomine** mouth.

"He's right, Daiki. They should know about this.."** Akashi **closed his eyes for a while. "Do you guys even know, who's 'he' she talking about?"

They're shook their heads. "Geez… it Tetsu.." **Aomine **give them such an long face. Even Aomine himself felt how fragile he is.

"Speaking of Kuroko... I don't see him with you guys" Asked Hyuuga looking around the room. Searching for a certain blue hair boy. But it useless.

All of them just staring at the ground no one dare to speak. Even Akashi.

"Hey! Just answer us!"

"In our time.. Kurokocchi doesn't exist…" **Kise** seen like he will cry.

"What do you mean,** Kise**?"

"**Ryouta **meant.. that's… Tetsuya…" **Akashi** paused his sentences for a while "… doesn't have future… because he already… died…"

Gasped everywere, some of them hung up their mouth. "You've got to be kidding me, right?!" Kagami tried to denied it.

"Nope"

"I don't want to believe it…" Momoi mumbling to herself "…HIYAAA! TETSU-KUN!" Momoi screamed while her both hand covered her ears, not let any single words got in to her ears anymore. She started to cried. And mumbled Kuroko's name. Riko running to her side and begin hugging her tightly.

"B-But… Kuroko was fine…!" Takao start the conversation again.

"Yes. Of course he's fine. Because he will gone forever for the next ten years from now on" **Kasamatsu **go trhough the conversation.

"And this is already one year … he's left us…" Even **Midorima,** the Tsundere-sama, got teary eyes.

"Let me explain this straight to all of you…" **Izuki** from the future, volunteered his self "We came back to the past because, we wanted to meet the Kuroko in the past. The all of you couldn't felt the pain we burden inside our chest. Even it already one year pass by, but.. no one from us easily forget the presence of Kuroko. He's really our irreplaceable friend…"

"The sudden accident took him from us.. and its really affected to all of us. We just… wanted… to see Kuro-chin.. even just for while… please…" They looked at **Murasakibara** who ignored his snack that already layed on the ground.

Thick atmosphere surrounding that room for a while until…

"So… that's the reason…" Kuroko suddenly enter the room, and made all of them surprised by his presense. Little did they know, the phantom player, hidden for such a long time behind the hall wall, and listening to every single conversation they had.

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tet-chan/Tetsu-kun…/Tetsuya…/Kuro-chin…"All eyes of peoples from the group of future bulged out.

"Domo…" Kuroko greeted them politely. How come… such a polite, sweet, nice, cute, friendly, lovable, loyal like him would be the one who left them so soon.

"Kurokocchi… ugh…" **Kise** clutching his fist. "**Akashicchi…" Kise** glance at **Akashi**, who seem understand what he wanted to do. "Just do it…** Ryouta**… and all of you too.." With that permission all of them running toward Kuroko side, and hugged him as tightly as they could.

"Kurokocchi! I really missed you!" **Kise **hugged Kuroko really tight not letting anyone disturbe his little reunited with his beloved best friend.

In the other side **Momoi** cried out loud her burden in her chest "TETSU-KUN! TETSU-KUN!" Her voice sounds husky. She grab Kuroko arm and hugged it to her chest. **Riko **covered her face and screamed on top of her lungs.

**Aomine **and **Kagami** tried their best not to cry. Not in front of Kuroko. **Midorima** rested his head on the back of **Murasakibara,** no one know he started to cried. **Murasakibara **had a soft and pitiful face for the same time. **Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga** and **Izuki,** the senpai's are gave in to their junior, although they're couldn't denies, they also wanted hug Kuroko. **Takao** and **Himuro** had that teary eyes while staring at Kuroko figure. **Akashi** couldn't help but felt… so hurt, and breathless… staring his Tetsuya standing there with all of his peoples gathered him.

The other group just staring at them, no one have an idea to disturbed them. Especially in this kind of situation. So they just let them be.

"Kurokocchi! Look at me…" **Kise** cupped Kuroko face with his big hand and forced him to look into his eyes"…I'll do everything for you to come back! To come back alive and stay healthy! Even if I should gave it my soul away!"

"**Kise-kun…"** Kuroko started speaking ".. you don't have to…" His face full of sadness "..If you do that.. I would regret it as long as I live"

"Your life is important to me, **Kise-kun**…" Tears sliding down from the both **Kise **cheeks.

Even the present Kise started to cry "Kurokocchi… that's such beautiful words…" He mumbled to him self.

"Kuroko/Tetsu…" **Kagami **and **Aomine** stepping forward until they face it Kuroko.

"**Kagami-kun… Aomine-kun.."** Kuroko stared at them.

**Kagami **grab Kuroko left hand and **Aomine **the right hand. "We're sorry.."

"For what…?"

"Because.. us ... are the one who made you suffered before the accident took you…"

Kagami and Aomine gasped. The-They're made Kuroko suffered?

"In the future the both of us becoming the best players in japan, and that gave the opportunity for us to played in America, then… whenever you needed us, whenever you wanted to see us, even when you just wanted to say 'hai' on the phone… we're… ignored you.."

Kagami and Aomine couldn't believe they own self. They being such an asshole toward Kuroko!

"We also left you behind, because we thought you're… weak" **Aomine** hand started to shake.

"But I'm the worst Kuroko!" **Kagami **yelled at him "I'm promised that I'll be your light, even I already becoming the best player. But I break the promised ! I'm such pathetic person! I'm sorry…!" **Kagami** tighten his grip on Kuroko hand.

"Tetsu! I disappointed you for two times! I'm sorry! We know… you really hate us now! But it's okay!"

"After you… left us… we quit basketball team… and locked our self in our own room. Not wanting peoples gathered us. We only want you… not the others…"

"**Kagami-kun.. Aomine-kun**… there's no need to apologized…"

"But why..?!" They yelled at the same time.

Kuroko realising a soft sigh "Because… even the both of you left me behind, the both of you ignored me, the both of you mocked me… but the both of you… is the two persons I've never hate for the entire of my life… even if I really want to hate you guys from the bottom of my heart.." Kuroko gave them a sweet and soft smile, that could made their heart melted and full of regret.

"That still not answer our question Tetsu…"

"You don't understand..?" Kuroko for the first time ruffled both of his lights hair. "…You guys are my_ dearest_ partner …"

With that…** Kagami** and **Aomine **couldn't take it anymore, they're screamed, cried and apologize to him several times.

"Besides…" Kuroko stared at t**hem **"… there's nothing you can do…"

"But Tet-chan!" Tet-chan? Kuroko turned his head, and there he is … **Takao-kun.**

Now **Takao** turn to hugging Kuroko "The future without Tet-chan… isn't future… it's a nightmare…" Kuroko patted the back of **Takao **"Don't said something like that…"

"Hey… I wanna ask you guys something. After I'll died… did you guys always visited my grave?"

"OF COURSE!" **They** all answer in unison.

"Well thank you…" Kuroko smile "That's enough for me… you guys still took a good care of me… I don't know what the future me did in that time, but die in such a young age, really not his choice. I'm absolutely sure… he rest in peace, besides he knows… even he already gone.. all of you never forget about him, that's the point.." The short speech made **them **melted into his words. They really wanted to rewind times.

The peoples of present group all begin to cried, Kuroko really… is amazing boy! Angel that came from heaven!

"Kuroko… are truly angel…" Kiyoshi said with husky voice. The others nodded at his words. Kagami and Aomine couldn't talked anymore, their throt felt so dry.

"Kuroko-kun seems to be a nicest person in the future…" Takao said. Although he still called him by his family name, but in the future they build their own bond.

"Tetsuya…"

"Ah.. **Akashi-kun…** you becoming a handsome man…" Kuroko smile at older **Akashi.**

**Akashi** chuckled "Well, thank you.. Tetsuya… you still adorable as before" **Akashi **ruffled Kuroko light blue locks. "… I really missed you too.. Tetsuya…" **Akashi **begin to hugged him, and smelt the vanilla scent from Tetsuya body.

**Akashi** now touched Tetsuya forehead, before gave him a kiss.

That made everyone went into chaos! From the future or the present groups they're protested **Akashi **kissed Tetsuya forehead. Even little Akashi wanted to punched his own future self.

"Calm down… everyone…" **Akashi **gave them a smug smile.

"HOW COULD WE CALMED ?! YOU'RE FUCKING KISSED KUROKO FOREHEAD!"

"Ohh~ jealous ne, Taiga?" **Akashi **teased Kagami.

"I-I'm not!" Kagami begin to sweat. Even his armpit already wet. All of them laughing together, the present and the future.

"Look, Kuroko" **Himuro **caught all of them attention "This is what we're meant, in the future, without you… our smile and laugh faded away.."

"Oh. That's remind me… **Akashi.."** **Midorima **stared at him "We must go back"

"Eh~ I still missed Kurokocchi! Is there any way… for us… so that we're still could met him..?"

"That's impossible—"** Akashi **cut **Kasamatsu **sentences.

"—that's possible… perhaps…" **Akashi** gave some code for **Kagami. Kagami** surprised for a while, but he still could maintain his expression. With that.. **Kagami **step closer to Kuroko "Sorry, Kuroko…"

"**Kagami**—ugh!" **Kagami **whack the back of Kuroko neck, and he fallen into his arms. Unconscious.

"What did you do to, Tetsu! Bakagami!" Aomine smacked Kagami head "I-I don't know! Ask him!" Kagami pointed the future himself.

"**Akashi-kun**… could it be…"

"Yes.. M**omoi… **we bring Tetsuya to our time.."** Akashi **signaled **Midorima** to open the portal of their dimension. **Midorima **nodded and he in process to open the door. The big black hole appeared in front of them.

"Hey! Give it back, Kuroko-kun!" Riko yelled at them.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"THIS IS MY ORDER! PUT TETSUYA DOWN!"

"You can't ordered me , little Seijurou.. I'm absolute… you guys will be betrayed Tetsuya someday, so we tried to fixed the broken pieces… we'll not letting this happened twice to Tetsuya. So long you guys!"

All of them—from future run into the black hole, and with the blink of eyes they're already gone.

Akashi punched the nearest wall from him "Tetsuya…" For the first time, he hate his 'absolute' thing.

"NO WAY! Kuroko!" Hyuuga clutching his fist.

"Me in the future being a jerk!" Kagami slapped himself several times. "That's enough, Taiga!"

"Tetsu-kun…! Dai-chan! They took my Tetsu-kun!"

"Stop it, Satsuki! That's annoying! Don't cry! I'm also worry about him!"

"My… kouhai…"

"Kurokocchi…. hiks… hiks…"

"Kuro-chin… there's no… Kuro-chin anymore…"

"Now… what would we do?"

"We'll go to their time…" Akashi said with serious look. If he said so… it must be true. He's_.. absolute_ after all.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**I'M SORRY! IF THIS FIC NOT INTERESTING FOR YOU GUYS! **

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAP~**

**GIVE ME UR REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLL :]**

**I'LL BE WAITING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello everyone :3 I'm in the mood for making this chapter~ So I hope it's good enough for the readers.**

**Special thanks to:**

_**Akashi Seiko-chan**__** , **__**Akuma Inoue**__** , **__**Anna Glacia**__** , **__**Another observer of the world**__** , **__**LucifertheNekoOtaku**__** , **__** , **__**alkuma4**__**, **__**animelovertillend**__** , **__**ben4kevin**__** , **__ __** , **__**rochelle998**__** , **__**starhunter9147**__** , seiren88, Harley kush , Devils carousel , Riddikuluss , CeresNamikaze, Oracleshadow**_

**You guys are the best! All of you really made my day :]**

**But still… I'm apologize if there some mistakes for the sentences, grammar or the words I used.**

**Note : I set this story with plot of few weeks after the winter cup when Seirin win, it's for peoples from the past. While for the futures, is next eleven years.**

**So that, the age averages of them are 26. Except for the senpais.**

**Lets the story begin ~**.

.

**In the future ...**

"Ugh…" Small groan could be heard from a certain blue-headed boy which asleep on the king size bed. The sounds he made, described how painful his head currently.

The peoples who gathered around the bed only watching the peaceful face of the boy in silent, no one make a noise, until the blond hair man broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Aww~ he's cute as a newborn~" **Kise **said in delight. His hand really wanted to touch the small boy face.

"Yes he is. Actually.. I think he's not sleep… rather 'sleep' maybe we'll should use word 'fainted' ?" **Kiyoshi **correcting the blond hair man words.

**Aomine** snorted "Thanks to **Bakagami,** who whack him really hard. Tetsu could have brain damaged, you airhead!" He elbowing **Kagami**, who—unfortunately stood beside him.

**Kagami** already wanted to punched **Aomine** when **Himuro** hold his fist "It's Akashi order, you idiot!" He yelled.

"Ohh, so you're telling Daiki, that's Tetsuya fainted because of me, ne, **Taiga**?" **Akashi **glance at him, while his arm crossing in front of his chest. His back was rested to wall behind him. His face was normal, like usual, but the dark and that intimidate aura coming out from his body… sure not good.

"N-No.. of course not, **Akashi.** You'd never made a mistake… cause you're absolute …" **Kagami** temple already sweating.

"Taiga… such an chicken mental…" **Himuro** shook his head.

"Ah~ just forget about those idiot~ the important thing that Tet-chan was here!" **Takao** so excited about Kuroko will be living with them.

"I don't really mind, if Kuroko living here-nanodayo.."** Midorima** the greatest Tsundere-sama, just… please… would you be honest for a while?

**Murasakibara **really enjoyed his snacks while staring at his Kuro-chin. The tasted of candies he ate even more sweet, Kuro-chin sure really could make something ordinary be extraordinary.

"Tetsu-kun~ even when now your age is younger than me… that's not bothering me if we get married~" There is some kind of blink-blink and bright light appeared behind **Momoi.**

"It can't! You too old for him! How come an old lady like you married a high schooler?! Pedophile" **Riko** protested what **Momoi** has planned from the begin they arrived in their dimension.

"EEH? Like I cared so much about the age gaped! Nothing can't separating us when it comes to love! All is fair in love!" **Momoi** gave her cynical gaze "… I can't believed the words like that come out from… the eldest one"

**Riko** has that dark aura covering her body "You… really wanna fight, aren't you?" **Riko** stretching out her arms.

"Bring it on!"

Before the two woman makes any physical injury **Hyuuga** and **Izuki** run into them and separated the both of them. They stood between the mad-ladies.

"Just… relax you ladies…" **Hyuuga** fanning** Riko** with his hand, tried to cool down her anger. In the other side **Izuki **tried the same way "… You too, **Momoi**…" **Izuki **said, while patted the woman shoulder.

"Woman are troublesome.." **Kasamatsu** shrugged. "…Ah… so that the reason why you never looking for girlfriend? Boyfriend.. perhaps..?" **Takao** teased him.

"Just shut up **Bakao**, or I'll knock you off with my own hand…"

"U-Oh… senpai… sure creepy enough for scaring the rats …"

"Why You…!"

"—Kurokocchi waking up-ssu!" Hearing **Kise **voice, everyone back to the first activities their doing.

Kuroko open his eyes slightly… try to focusing his gaze… when he really open his eyes widely… he can't be more afraid than waking up in the situation when you be surrounding by many people. Specially when they gave you their wide grin.**.**

**.**

**Past VS Future**

**Genre(s) : Humor, Angst, Family, Little bit Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Past-Future story.**

**Pairing : All x Kuro **

**.**

**.**

"…." Kuroko only stared at them with his usual expression, although his heart wanted to come out from the place. He tried to remember what actually happened back then, before he knock off.

Then, he started to remember. That.. **Bakagami**…

"**Kagami-kun**" Kuroko called him first. That made **Kagami** grinned as wide as he could. Being the first to be called it's the honor for him. Maybe its because he's Kuroko light. But the next sentences made his mouth wide open.

"I really angry right now with you. So, don't come over me"

"Wa-What?! But why Kuroko?! Did I do something wro—"

"—Yes you did, **Bakagami-kun**. You made me unconcious"

"Pffft!" Laughs can be heard through the room. "Just shut up you guys!"

"You deserved it, **Bakagami.** Told you ne~ Tetsu will angry~" **Aomine** really happy that his Tetsu in mode—keep a distance—with his rival. That's a relief. So that he can spend more time with him.

"We were sorry about that , Tetsuya.." **Akashi** smiled at him, while approaching him. When he close enough, he started again. Maybe 'molesting' not bad word to described it. **Akashi** place a gentle kiss on Kuroko pale cheek. The small boy just stay still in his place. Rather shock, he be more confused, why Akashi really likes kissing him in front of the others?

"**A-Akassichi!** You always cheating!"** Kise** whining over the kissed he has given to Kuroko.

"Yeah! We can't accepting this!"

"**Aka-chin** sure wanted Kuro-chin to all himself!"

"Just spare the sweet of Kuroko for us too!"

"That's right! You always had a good start!"

"We wanted to get close enough with him too!"

"You're not the only one, that wanted to touch him!"

"YEAH! And you're not the only one who wanted to marry him and making love with him!"

"And have a lot of babies with him!"

"Absolutely! And don't forget how fragile he is when you lift him to the bed! Makes you wanted to spending night even more with him!"

"Oh! Then when you guys can't take it any longer, and start to touching each other body—!"

"—Wooah! Wooah ! That's enough!" **Hyuuga** cut the ruckus. "Which one of you, said the inappropriate things! Move forward!" **Hyuuga** ordered, although he couldn't hide the blush that tainted his face.

Then, **Momoi** and** Riko** move forward.

"Geez… You.. two.. stop reading porn magazines like **Aomine**.." **Kasamatsu** couldn't believe this two ladies more perverted than all of man in that room.

"What a shame…" **Kagami** facepalmed. This the first time **Kagami** looks so mature, with his attitude.

"Can you see…? What the both of you've done?" Asked **Midorima.** "Hum? What? The all of you it's good" **Momoi **and **Riko** shrugged and nodded to each other.

"Not us. But the innocent one" **Kiyoshi **smile sheepishly. He pointed at bed direction… which mean…

"K-Kurokocchi..?" **Kise **poking Kuroko cheeks, but he's not move even for a inch. Kuroko just stared at the door room in front of him, with blank face. His body stiff like an statue. "…I think he's broke-ssu…" **Kise** staring at them with horror.

"**Satsuki!** You've broke Tetsu!" **Aomine **pinched the pink-headed woman cheeks with both of his hands. "Why you must said such a things, You woman!"

"Aeum.. swowrry.. **bbhai-cwan..!** (I'm sorry, Dai-chan!)"

"You too! Ex-kantoku!" **Izuki **pointed directly to her face "You made our pure and innocent kouhai tainted with some kind of porn and pervert life of yours! How could you!" **Izuki** yelled likes he's on the opera that the dramatic scenes appeared.

"…And for all this chaos begin… we shall pointed **Akashi** for the culprit! Because of him kiss Tet-chan in the first place!" **Takao **made them silent instantly. This idiot. Did he know, what actually he was saying.

"**Takao-kun**… you will regret your action…" **Himuro** warned him.

"**Muro-chin**~ just make a distance with **Tako-chin**~" **Murasakibara** tried to saved **Himuro** who stood beside the idiot one.

"**Kazunari…"** **Akashi **started approaching him with a scissors on his right hand. "..Oh nooooo!" Instead of running and save himself, he seemed to enjoy this "…The death angel come to me! Is this my time…?" **Takao** asking himself. Okay. Everyone started to pray for **Takao** but this… scenes actually good and interesting enough.

**Takao** glancing at** Akashi **"…If it really my time… I'm ready… thank you Lord. For meeting me with Tet-chan before you took me…" **Takao** spread his arms widely. Like he's surrender to whatever happened to him next.

And that's when miracles happen. They froze in their spot, when hearing such an angelic giggling from Kuroko. "..You guys…" Kuroko called them between giggling and breathless "…Did you guys always had a fun like this …?" Kuroko asked, while his smile never faded away.

"Well Tetsuya… you're the one who made it fun…" **Akashi** replied Kuroko question with soft smile.

Did Kuroko forget he's not in the right dimension now…?

**(PvsF)**

Kuroko actually understood the situation now. He got kidnapped by his friends from err… future. He's not afraid or panicked, because it's his friends after all, they're couldn't wanted to torture or murder him right?

Instead of feeling uncomfortable about around him, he rather take a look of his friends future figure, he's not really gave attention in the first place about them, when they're came to his dimension.

Kuroko now alone in the huge room. Everyone seems busy with each other business. Of course. They're adult. The thing that's Kuroko knows is.. this place is **Akashi's **family mansion. Kuroko not surprised how huge and glory this mansion is.

Before all of them heading out, they said that this residence is everyone basecamp. All of them can sleep, refreshing, played together, or just transit for a while. This mansion is purposes specially for them. Kuroko sure this place made so many memory. How nice **Akashi-kun.**

Kuroko stretching his arm, tried to loosen some his muscle which felt so stiff. Then slowly make a process to the outside.

Kuroko looks around while his feet never stop to took a steps. His head turn to the left and right, sometimes his gaze at the ceiling above him. The design and texture of **Akashi's **family never made him bored. They're sense of this kind stuff really good and…. Fancy.

Kuroko stop for while when he heard two voices that familiar to him. He scanning his gaze and open widely his hearing. Then he arrived at one room. Kuroko knock the door three times. "…Yess?" When he got response from the person inside the room his face lift up.

"_Anou…_ did I bothering you… if I let myself in.. **Kasamatsu-senpai**?"

Suddenly the door in front of him, swung opened widely "Come in" Kuroko nodded.

"Excuse me…" Kuroko looks at his two senpais who stood in front of him. Woah… they're handsome.

"Maa~ Maa~ Kuroko~" **Kiyoshi** greet him while slung his arm around the boy small form "Hello **Kiyoshi-senpai..** what are you two doing? The two of you looks really handsome senpai's" Kuroko praised them.

The both of them wearing tuxedo, with** Kiyoshi** collar got loosen, made his collarbone could be seen, and that's made him super sexy right now. Don't' forget his steady hair. Maybe he put some pomade on his hair**. Kasamatsu** looking good too. But his tuxedo got tie on it, and not loosen like **Kiyoshi.** Perfect as always.

Both of the eldest smiled. "Thank you, Kuroko. We wanted to get ready for some party in our office" **Kasamatsu** answer his question.

"You two, work in the same place?"

"Yup. The both of us are lawyer"

Hearing **Kiyoshi** words Kuroko seem surprise "Lawyer…?"

"What was that Kuroko? You actually not believe me when I saying that us are lawyer?"

"Nonono..! of course not! I trust you **Kiyoshi-senpai**… but you can't be focus on something that serious… how could you choose that job?"

"Ehh~ because of this guy of course! I learned so much from him! Right **Yuyu**~" Kiyoshi teasing** Kasamatsu**. What the? 'Yuyu'? What such a name. Is that even for human?

"Stop calling me that, **Teppei**. My name's **Yukio** not '**Yuyu' **" **Kasamatsu **rolling his eyes.

"But it's cute"** Kiyoshi** pouted. "Enough, I said" **Kasamatsu** rubbed his temple.

"Okay. How about, **Yu-chan? Yu-tan? Yu-kun? Yu-sama**?"

" '**Yukio'** seems good enough"

"Ehh~ but that's not really cute!"

"My parents not given that name so that I'm be the cutest person in the universe! God! **Teppei!"** **Kasamatsu **give up on him. Stubborn Iron heart.

Kuroko watching the two of them with interested looks. Never cross his mind that Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu could tag along so well. They're even used each other first name.

"Woaah! We'll be late!" **Kiyoshi** glance at his watch. "Kuroko! Bye my little brother!" **Kiyoshi** peck Kuroko forehead.

"Uh… Bye… Kuroko…" **Kamastsu **seem nervous. For what exactly..?

"Just give him already…?" **Kiyoshi** smiled at him. "Ugh…" **Kasamatsu** approaching Kuroko then gave him a quick peck in the spot same as **Kiyosh**i "W-We'll meet you soon…" **Kasamatsu** tried to hide his blush.

"Hurry up! **Yuyu!"** **Kiyoshi** already make his steps, with small running.

"Cursed you** Teppei**! I said, don't called me that!" **Kasamatsu** followed him behind.

Kuroko only stared them back with blank face, then turn into soft face. Actually… did the older Kuroko really got this kind of services everyday? How lucky he is.

(PvsF)

"Domo"

"Hiiiii! Eh..? Kurokocchi!" **Kise **burst out from shock. "H-Hello there…"

Kuroko met **Kise** beside stairs. His gaze amazed when he looks **Kise **with casual but still stylish. This blond model really has visual of professional now and Kuroko proud of him. "Where do you wanted to go, **Kise-kun?** You seem in a rush?"

"Ah. Yes. I'm already late! My manager could chop my head-ssu!"

"So… why you still in here..?"

"I'll waiting for **Takaocchi"** **Kise** make a thumbs up.

"**Takao-kun**? For what?"

"Teeettt-chaaaan! You getting up!" **Takao** running toward them, and tackled Kuroko "Ehehehe"

"Look**, Takaocchi!** We're late!" **Kise** started to nagging and **Takao** just covered his ears "…Ah… Kurokocchi to answer your question, **Takaocchi **now is my modeling partner-ssu!"

"He… is?" Kuroko just blinking his eyes.

"Yup-ssu! Ahaha, even Kurokocchi couln't believe it! Me too! Dunno though. My manager glance at **Takaocchi **when he accompany me one day on my photoshoot, then my manager start to liking him! How could right?"

"That's mean **Ryou-chan**~" **Takao** made a crocodile tears. Now what. Kuroko has two **Kise's** now.

"Tet-chan! We'll meet you soon!" **Takao** and **Kise** gave a friendly hug for him then waving hand before they disappearing behind wall. Kuroko only smile, **Kise** and **Takao** will be a compatible partner after all, and besides.. they're the noisy ones.

Kuroko sighing before continued his journey on this 'castle'. When he only walked for a couple steps, someone bumped into him. "Woaah! My books!" Then he just heared sounds of books fallen to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko! I should warned you before I tried passing you!"

"It's okay… **Izuki-senpai"** Kuroko helping him to collecting back his books. "Let me help you, senpai" Kuroko carried half of his books in his hand. "Which way?"

"Ah.. follow me, Kuroko. We go to the library" **Izuki** lead the path.

When they've reach the library,** Izuki** asked Kuroko to stay for a while with him. "I've many time , senpai..." Kuroko shrugged then sit beside **Izuki.** "So, senpai. What job are you taken?"

"Can you see it?"** Izuki** pointed all of his books. Kuroko just frowned his forehead. "No…"

"I'm literature lecturer"

"Oh.." Kuroko gaped his mouth "…really…?" This the third time Kuroko not believe what friends or his senpais job are taken.

"Why you be a lecturer, in such an age? The lecturer should be professional about major that their studying, right? And it could take a long time"

"What can I say… the best student in campus?" **Izuki** grinned at him. Kuroko dilated his eyes. The words that can escaped from his mouth only "..wow…"

"Hihihi, don't looks so amazed now, Kuroko. Did you know about the others job?" Kuroko nodded his head lightly "Only half of them"

"And who are they..?"

"**Kiyoshi-senpai** and **Kasamatsu-senpai** are lawyer, **Kise-kun** and **Takao-kun** are model, and…. You, a literature lecturer.." Kuroko telling him about his knowledge about the others job.

"Awesome.. ne.." **Izuki** smiled at him "They're really good workers you know"

"So what about the rest?"

"Ah.." Izuki put his hand on the table while the other hand prop up his chin. Looking for more comfortable position. Kuroko did the same. "Hmm… let we see… **Midorima** are scientist, that megane really crazy about discovering something new, **Murasakibara** opened bakery shop near station, and… guess who the chef?"

"**Himuro..kun?"**

"Nah! You're wrong! Don't be surprised, ne? I mean really.. I couldn't believe this either" Kuroko gave a quick nodded. He really curious about the chef in **Murasakibara's** bakery shop.

"**Momoi"**

Kuroko's mouth wide open. **Izuki** forced closed it with his hand "You catch a fly… if let your mouth open that widely" **Izuki** chuckled.

"Seriously, senpai?"

"Hey.. you should trust your own friend. She can cook now. A lot better than before. Everyone never give up on something that they're wanted to reached, especially something that you liked but you can't do it, because you don't have enough skill. More and more you failed, more and more too you learned about something new. That's for reached a successes life"

Kuroko staring at his senpai with sparkles in his eyes. No wonder **Izuki **become a literature lecturer. He's so wise and… good listener.

"You right, senpai. Thanks for advised me. That's mean a lot" Kuroko smiled.

"Ur well~ so.. we continue it okay? Then, **Riko**. Ah… **Riko** still coached in Seirin after we graduated. Many coaches from another school afraid of her. Because the tactics or strategies she made, always lead the team to the victory. And…** Hyuuga **are architect. He's amazing" **Izuki** change his position for a while. "**…Himuro**… are photographer, he really liked took something rare and.. the picture turn out amazing. Don't forget **Akashi! **He's the spectacular person in the universe! He has so many office that lead under his command, he's the one who oftenly went to overseas. Really… no one know well about his money box…" **Izuki** glance at Kuroko "So that's it"

"Uh? How about **Kagami-kun** and **Aomine-kun?"**

**Izuki** seems surprised about Kuroko question. "You already know about that Kuroko" Kuroko tilting his head. 'I think because of **Kagami** whacked his neck earlier, he's forget the important thing' Inner **Izuki** said.

"They're jobless, because… they losing something that really precious to them. And nothing can't compared it, even for the most job that they wanted for the entire they live…" **Izuki** place a hands on Kuroko shoulders. "They losing…You"

Kuroko couldn't be more guilty than this. His chest hurt. **Kagami-kun** and **Aomine-kun** are jobless because of… him?

"Kuroko…" **Izuki **grap his hand "…I… I… can touch you now. Y-You… are in front of me…" **Izuki** eyes started watery ".. I know it's not a dream. God really are the greatest one. We've this second chance to met you, and we'd never getting our eyes off of you anymore. Never" A single tear drop, sliding down from the corner of Izuki eyes.

"You're really mean a lot for us. You are our precious one" **Izuki** bit his lower lip try to controll his ownself. "Thank you… for stay healty… until this seconds of time. Thank you for made this residence full of laughs again. Thank you for bringing back the broken pieces in one into this family…" I**zuki** vision started to blur.

Kuroko the other side, only speechless. How should he do now?

"Senpai… I.."

"Kuroko. Please.. makes your two lights, back to loves basket again… please…" **Izuki **begging him. "You're the only reason, maybe, they wanted to played again.." **Izuki** stared at him "…please.."

"Senpai.." Kuroko gave** Izuki **a gentle hug, while patting his back "…Even you not telling me an order, I would doing it too, for them. No matter what happened, they couldn't refused something they really love the most. So…" Kuroko wiped the tears from Izuki eyes and smiled "..you don't have to worry anymore"

"Kuroko…" **Izuki **take a deep breath. "Thank you…"

Kuroko nodded and stand his feet together "So… where's the two idiot?"

**(PvsF)**

"Oy… **Bakagami**…"** Aomine** called his rival, with serious tone, that made **Kagami** turn his head to him. Now they're inside the basketball gym. Gym? Of course **Akashi's** residence had gym, they're ex-basketball players after all, sometimes they played together.

"Huh? What? That's serious face not suitable with you"

**Aomine** rolled his eyes "I'm not trying to start the fight now…" He sit beside **Kagami** who lay down his body on bench with his right hand be pillow to his head and some towel covered his eyes. "…Tetsu was here now"

"Then…?" **Kagami** peeking from gap between towel. "Maybe.. we could start playing again.. and get our old job back?" Asked **Aomine** while staring at ceiling above him.

**Kagami** sighed for a while "I… don't know… this Kuroko, is not 'our' Kuroko you know. It feel different. We shouldn't bringing him to our time. Besides… I felt kinda traumatized. You understand what I mean right?" Kagami removed the towel from his eyes so that he can staring at **Aomine.**

**Aomine** nodded his head lightly "Tetsu gone… while we had match against international teams that we couldn't leave"

"I'm glad that you remembered our biggest mistakes.." **Kagami** changed his lay position to sit position. " If that time we were in Japan, we still could saved him"

"Yeah…" **Aomine** start to remember the day, when Tetsu gone forever "Everyone said to us, for the last time… he's still encourage us… for our match… even he's not strong enough for breathing, he… he still caring so much about us…" The tears start to sliding down his face. "Why… must him.. God…" **Aomine** covered his face with both his hand, his body trembled.

"Hey. Don't cried you, idiot. You wanted **'Kuroko'** sad looking you like this. Pathetic"

**Aomine** lift his head, so he can face **Kagami.** Smirk suddenly plestered on his lip. "Said the one who already runny-nose"

"Ugh…"** Kagami** wiped the transparent liquid from his nose. His eyes got watery too. "Hhh… **Aomine**. I think… I still need more time to start playing again…"

"Yeah…"

"…."

"You can't do that…"

"…."

"…."

"GHOOOSSSST!" They screamed made the whole gym echoed their voices.

"I'm not ghost" Said Kuroko while covering his ears "Hello there, **Kagami-kun,** **Aomine-kun**. Finally. Found both of you" Kuroko greet them.

"Si-Since… wh-when.. y-you… Argh! Never mind!" **Kagami** rubbing his chest, this the first time again he got an sudden heart attack from this small boy. Cursed he's low presence.

"Tetsu…! You wanted us die earlier aren't you?!" **Aomine** ruffled his head roughly "You needed some lesson!" Then embraced him until Kuroko can't move his body freely.

"Ittai, Ittai… **Aomine-kun**" Kuroko squirming in Aomine arms. "Geez… Tetsu… you really haven't changed… you still the same person that we'll known"** Aomine **realiasing Kuroko from his death embraced.

"So do you two…" Kuroko said while pointed directly at them. They're just raised one of their eyebrows. "Huh? What was that Tetsu? Of course we already changed… a lot!" **Aomine** pointed his own self.

"Yeah… there's so much thing that you don't know about us.. Kuroko…" **Kagami **add some words.

Kuroko shook his head "No. You haven't changed"

"Admit it, Tetsu. The both of us changed a lot! Look at this!" **Aomine** show him his muscle chest, his abs, then his bicep muscle. "My body looks so cool , ne?" He smirk. "My height isn't same like the old me too. Now I equaled to Midorima's height. My hair more long than before too"** Aomine **mess up his own hair.

"Me too Kuroko! I'll be the awesome guy than this dark-man!" **Kagami **started the fight again. Aomine punch his arms.

**Kagami **and **Aomine** heard Kuroko soft sighed "But still… You haven't changed"

"Gah! What do you mean by that , Kuroko!"

Kuroko lift his head and staring at both of them "You still loves basket"

The both taller man staring at each other for a while, then bowed their head. They eyes covered by their bangs. "How'd you know? You don't have evidence that we'll still loves basket"

"I have"

"No. you don't ! can't you see? We already gave up on basket! Stop the conversation about this, like you know how we feel, Tetsu" **Aomine** crossing his arms "Don't act like you are detective, Tetsu. Because you aren't"

"But**… Aomine-kun**—"

"—Kuroko. **Aomine'**s right. Stop this. Right now, we don't loves basket as much as we do likes before. Everyone can changed their own passion, Kuroko. Even for the most thing they loves before"

"But you haven't—"

"ENOUGH!" They yelled in unison. Kuroko only stared at them, before walked away, with limp steps. **Kagami **and **Aomine **reliaze they worst attitude.

"T-Tetsu… I didn't mean.. to yelling that hard"

"M-Me too… Kuroko… Eh? What are you gonna do?"

They saw Kuroko pick up one of basket ball from ground, and started dribbling it. Then Kuroko started to running in a small speed, made a circle path under the ring.

Ex-his-two-lights only watching him, with curious look. Then they saw Kuroko tried to dunk, only sees him got slipped and made him fallen to the ground "Ah. I failed" He said turn his head to them.

"THAT'S NOT HOW TO DUNK, IDIOT!" **Kagami** and **Aomine** approaching him "You still bad at this… this… how.." **Aomine** started peering the ring with his eyes and throw the ball. Sounds of ball through in the ring could be heard "…you made the scored" **Aomine** smiled.

"Oh…" Kuroko pick the ball from **Aomine** hands and started throw the ball again. Then he failed for two times now. "Why you…! Give me that ball!" **Kagami** showing Kuroko how to dunk, he jumps really high and in the same time made a scored.

"Ah! That's easy! I can do better!" **Aomine **started the fight.

"You wanna one-on-one with me, **Ahomine**?"

"Bring it on! **Bakagami**! I'll show you the real basketball games!"

Little did they know Kuroko smirk at them. While **Kagami **and **Aomine** yelling at each other, Kuroko patted the both of them shoulders, and made them flinch.

"Want to play as light and shadow?" The shadow smiled at them.

The both of lights grinning at their shadow "It depends, Kuroko… did you trust us?"** Kagami **raised one of his eyebrows.

"Always" Then Kuroko stole the ball from **Kagami** hands and start dribbling it.

"Hey!"

"Nice Tetsu!"

"Kuroko! Teme! I'm not ready yet!"

"Ah! Served you right Bakagami! You just made an excuse!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you're!"

"I'm not!

"Yes you're!"

Kuroko facepalmed, even when you're adult, the few things never changed.

(PvsF)

"Tet-chan!"

"KUROKOCCHI!"

"I'm home.."

"Kuro-chin~ I'm home~"

**Kise, Takao, Midorima **and **Murasakibara** arrived at akashi's mansion in the evening. The four man accidentally met when they on their path to go home. "Eh? Where's Kurokocchi-ssu? I wanted to give him a hug~" **Kise** narrowed his eyes, maybe Kuroko's misdirection being worked currently.

"You don't have to do that, **Kise. **You will suffocating him… not that I really cared about him so much" **Midorima **adjust his glasses, while put off his lab coat.

"Geez, grumpy old **Shin-chan**. You already 26, stop being so immature" **Takao **shook his head.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your Tsundere attitude… what else?" **Takao** smirking while poking Midorima's nose. "Stop it **Takao**! Don't flirting me!"

"Ah, by the way**, Murasakibaracchi**. Why you already went home? **Momoicchi** still in your shop, right?" **Kise** Asked him, while they take a steps to the second floor which they should pass the gym room.

"Hmm**~ Sa-chin **said that she wanted to make a new flavour about creamy bread, that's why I should leave her, so she could focus on the thing, and she said I'll be the first who tasted it~"

"That's because you're the owner, **Murasakibara**" Midorima only facepalmed.

"Haha, don't be so grumpy **Midorimacc**—"

"—_Agh!"_

"Chotto matte!" **Takao** spread his arms, so that the three man behind him, couldn't walked passed him. "D-Did you guys h-heard that?"

**Kise** nodded lightly "It sounds like Kurokocchi?"

"**Kuro-chin** sounds like he's in pain"

"And it from…" They turns their head towards the gym door "..here"

The four man approaching the door gym with a tip toe, then place their ears on the door surface.

"_Agh! Kagami-kun that's hurt!"_

"_Kuroko! If you stay still, it will not hurt!"_

"_But l-look… Kagami-kun…. I'll bleeding more and more!"_

"_Geez! Be gentle Bakagami! You made Tetsu losing so much blood! I'll give you the example…"_

"…"

"_Aomine-kun! Please! Just please! Stop that! You even made the things getting worst! How can I wash my body now?"_

"W-What the hell was that?!"**Takao **covered his ears. "I-I don't wanted to heard it…"

"M-Me too… it's not… seems good…." **Murasakabira** began to take a back steps from the door. His innocent ears caught something that shouldn't be heard.

But for **Midorima **and **Kise**, they still have enough bravery to listening it.

"_Hhh… just… stay a moment Tetsu… shit. I'll started to get sweat"_

"_Uhmm, don't tell me this the first time, the two of you doing this?"_

"_Ye-Yes… Kuroko… no one else know, so were sorry if we're not doing it right"_

"_Really I'm the first? For both of you?"_

"_Yes. And we'd just do it for you"_

Kise covered his mouth, while Midorima eyes almost bulged out.

"_J-Just…. Please don't tell Akashi about this. He will killed us"_

"_Yeah, don't tell the others too, if you'll be our first experienced…"_

"…"

"_I won't"_

"_So…? Do we still have to go on?"_

"_Yes"_

"Enough!" **Kise** speed walking getting away from the hell door.** Midorima**, **Murasakibara, **and **Takao**, Only following him behind. **"K-Kise? **What are you gonna do?" Midorima stuttered on his own words.

"I'm gonna telling **Akashicchi **of course! How could that two idiot tainted my Kurokocchi pureness! Damn! I hope they get executed!"

"Yeah! They deserved it, right!"

What? What actually happened in there? Is that… really what the four man _thinking?_ Hmmm… we'll see…

**(PvF)**

**Meanwhile….**

"Wooah! You're heavy Aominecchi!"

"Just shut up Kise! I'm not that heavy!"

"Don't step on my feet!"

"S-Sorry.. Momoi"

"Kaga-chin! Muro-chin can die, if you not stand from there!"

"A-Ah.. Tatsuya… My bad.."

"Takao! Geez! You made my lucky item broken! How could you!"

"Nah.. shin-chan. It's just a doll, we can buy it again. Besides … that's Barbie doll are for girls"

"Noisy…"

"Where are we…?"

"Who knows"

"My back… really hurts…"

"Ouuch! Moron! Who's stepping on my feet! 'Kick his leg' Huh! You deserved it!"

"Daiki… that's my leg…"

"U-oh…"

The teenagers group arrived at place they never known before. Of course, they're in the future after all. All felt so unfamiliar for them. This actually interesting journey they ever had. First is, when Akashi forced entry into science departments and made them created a time machine with only half a day, if they're couldn't make it, Akashi would fired them all, because that department under his family names. Never underestimate the power of Akashi's family name.

Lucky. They could make it.

Second, they arrived at future! With full body and still alive!

Third… they get lost now.

"So… where are we going now?" Asked Himuro while patted his knees, tried to cleaning the dust.

"…Maji burger"

"Who said that?!" Hyuuga scanning all his junior. "Kagami. I know it's you. Move forward you little brat!" Everyone just gave him—gaze only for—dumbest.

"W-What? Why everything I said or I did it's always wrong in all of you eyes! Like hell I'm some kind part of the rape group!"

"Kagami-kun.. it's not the right time to spoiled your tummy appetite… we should looking for Kuroko-kun" Riko shook her head.

"I know… I know… geez. It was joke, okay?" Kagami scratch the back of his head.

"Did he, really an idiot like this, Izuki-senpai?" Kise whispered to Izuki ears"Yeah. Oftenly"

"So, this idiot… more idiot than Ahominecchi…"

"So.. Akashi. What are we gonna do?"

"We—"

Before Akashi could replied, they met group of people, they known them very well even they figure already changed a lot. And they seems really know about Akashi even more.

"Noway! Is that Akashi?!"

"S-SEI-CHAN?! How could you turn into a dwarf size again?!"

"Akashi~"

.

**.**

**CUT!**

**So here the second chapter! I hope you like it! ^^ tell me your opinion.**

**What actually happened in the gym? And what will happened to the two idiot?**

**Then who the future peoples who met the teenagers first?**

**Reviews reply**

**Kuro352**

Thanks Kuro-san :] Hope you like the second chap too~

**Ben4kevin**

Of course, I will~ ^^ please follow my story then ben-san..

**Guest**

Thanks! :3 Hehe, it's just … suddenly appeared on my head.

**AK47reloaded**

Yeah, You right. But searching for beta readers is not easy :[ . And.. thanks for reading my story :]

**Coolgirl**

Thanks! :3 it's take a place, few weeks after after Seirin win the winter cup ~


End file.
